degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Bianca Friendship
The friendship between Fiona Coyne and Bianca DeSousa formed in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Fiona and Bianca first interacted in Closer to Free (2). After Drew Torres, who is engaged to Bianca, moved in with Fiona, the two became friends. Fiona was supportive of Bianca's engagment to Drew, and helped plan Season 12 In Closer to Free (2), Bianca helps Fiona with her papers. In Sabotage (1), they are both in the same study group along with Owen Milligan and Imogen Moreno. They intended to study for a chemistry exam but didn't get to it because Drew purchased a new TV. In Building A Mystery (1), Fiona wants to know about the engagement between Bianca and Drew, and tries to see the ring which makes Bianca uncomfortable then it turns out to be a necklace and Bianca says it's hidden since Drew's mother Audra Torres doesn't know about the engagement. In Building A Mystery (2), Bianca lets Fiona help design her wedding dress. While Fiona helps her, she expresses her scepticism on if she should actually get married when Drew walks in. Fiona lets the them talk and Bianca says that she'll speak to Audra again for her approval. Bianca later meets Fiona at the school auction and asks for her help. When Drew arrives, she tells him that they'll still get married and that she doesn't care what Audra thinks. Fiona wins the pair seven tickets to Las Vegas and they decide to get married over spring break. In I Want It That Way (1), Fiona determines that she must fix her relationship with Natalie Granger, Imogen's mother, after talking to Bianca, who says that she misses Audra. In Tonight, Tonight, they are both seen along with Drew greeting Adam and Becky at Fiona's condo. They later smiling and watch Adam and Becky kiss each other. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Fiona attends Bianca and Drew's non-wedding with Bianca, Imogen, Drew, Adam, Katie, Marisol, Mo, Jake and Mrs. Torres. In Karma Police (2), Bianca teaches Fiona how to fight, due to her being scared of getting attacked. Trivia *They both had a conflict with Katie Matlin, which later ended. *Fiona is good friends with Drew Torres who was engaged to Bianca, and Bianca seems to be friendly with Imogen Moreno who used to date Fiona. *They along were love interests for both Torres brothers. Fiona dated Adam Torres and Bianca is currently with Drew. *They both had abusive boyfriends. *They both covered bruises from abusive relationships with make-up. *They are both designers. Fiona designs fashion and Bianca designs jewelry. *Both of their boyfriends have fought Mark Fitzgerald. *Both graduated in the Class of 2013. *Fiona appeared in more episodes than Bianca: Fiona appeared in 96 episodes while Bianca appeared in 65 episodes. Gallery Degrassi-fiona-season12-04.jpg tumblr_mb4qjwf9221qjsym4.jpg tumblr_m7e6m1fg9k1rbwkq5o1_500.jpg degrassi-fiona-season12-05.jpg tumblr_m8q0zyKYNy1r83c41o1_500.png Sdr43.jpg Fkljuwe4.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 4554j.JPG 1-3.jpg 2-3.jpg tumblr_metxrais141r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Sdfswe.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Gfhfdg.jpg Tumblr mf21afbCAs1rykg0vo1 500.jpg 3 (1).jpg 12 (11).jpg 14 (14).jpg 19 (1).jpg 25020_547465168597515_619437903_n.jpg 47622_547465995264099_1734818716_n.jpg 293536_547464601930905_1355558594_n.jpg 388340_547466068597425_1301460756_n.jpg 481297_547465991930766_564116_n.jpg 544042_547466045264094_485625446_n.jpg 734065_547468661930499_93288367_n.jpg 734925_547468795263819_1686802446_n.jpg 8uioy.png Tumblr m8p60xyaSM1r5uoxco1 500.png Flat screen at casa coyne.jpg Dg1221-1.jpg 9878oih.png 897yu.png 987uoi.png 789uioy.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships